File talk:TNCT polls for 2012.png
26% CCPL? I don't think OWTB and Lewis can get that much to be honest :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :No, neither do I. :P But we'll wait and see. --Semyon 16:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, including Semyon perhaps :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) yes, I still have hope you'll return one day :P :::Aw. The biggest reason I don't is that I remember how much people complained when all the admins were ultraprogressive, so if we were both in the same party that could potentially cause some tension. So yeah, find a leftist admin and I'll consider it. :P Anyway, inaccuracies in polls actually make them more more realistic. :P --Semyon 23:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Personally I don't think that would cause problems, you guys don't let your prejudices get in the way when it comes to being admins, and I've never seen either of you really abuse your power or even hint at it. Personally I think that it would cause no controversy amongst the majority if you were to join together, but that's just my take on the matter. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:32, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::The other reason is that I just hate CCPL. :P No, it probably would be fine, but I'm acutely aware that the situation is the precise opposite of how it was two years ago and how rubbish it was. --Semyon 23:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's good, it is better from what I've seen and heard and going back to your political issue, I like the fact that you are independent, and I enjoy the stand against party politics which personally I am not a fan of either, so I support an independent Breyev on this matter. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:40, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::@Semyon: there goes my minor vote to you :( You can get it back by joining CCPL for at least one year --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:17, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I think it's time to add Green Party to the polls. Also -- I think we should set a rule that says you have to give your major, minor, and support to different parties in the polls. That'll reduce confusion. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Different parties or different persons? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Parties. It might not be 100% correct, but it'll work better than people giving all three of their votes in the poll to the same party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Not a big supporter. How can we determined how many % a user'll get in Congress if a party has several members? 'cause you'll have to run in lists then... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:42, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe, but then why would we even have three separate polls if people will all vote for the same party? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you only have one vote, everybody votes for himself. We don't have that many parties with exactly three members, so it'll keep the tension in the elections :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, that's the reality è. People vote for themselves 100% many times. :P Besides, fictionally each party has many more than 3 candidates. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:49, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes, but in real life, there are only 1% running of the 100% voting, here it's almost 90% running and 100% voting :P :::::::Indeed, fictionally, but that's not how our true politics work most of the time. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:53, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what you mean, but I like my idea. Either merge it all into one poll or require people to vote for different parties in each of the three polls. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Probably I misunderstood what you meant... Anyway, your current idea is too vague to be working :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:08, December 8, 2012 (UTC) We need more graphs like this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, June 14, 2015 (UTC)